Enclave
The Enclave was a conglomerate of scientists with their own private army who used New York City as their own test site. History The Enclave was an organization of scientists, divided into at least four different sectors, and operating behind a front company called the Paragon Corporation to conceal their illegal activities. The Enclave consisted of four sectors: *The Ceres Sector was a Chemical Weapon and Genetic Engineering Division. *The Minerva Sector was the Psych-Ops Division. *The Jupiter Sector was the Weather Manipulation Division. *The Vulcan Sector was the Mechanical Design Division. Rick Jones became a target of the Enclave after discovering some things that they wanted to keep hidden. The Enclave sent some specialists in artificial intelligence after Jones, who located him and brainwashed him using a Mind Control Device. They brought him to the top of a tall building and ordered him to jump off the edge to his death. As he was about to go through with this action, the Hulk (who had just recently arrived in New York) spotted them and intervened. With his captors defeated, Jones came back to his senses. The Hulk then turned back into Bruce Banner, whom Jones was familiar with. Jones explained to Banner that the Enclave were using Manhattan as a giant test site, and Banner agreed to help Jones defeat the Enclave. on Rick Jones]] After discovering that the Jupiter Sector were creating earthquake bombs, Jones set out with the Hulk to disarm them. The Hulk carried Jones to the locations of each of the bombs and defended him from the Enclave's soldiers and mutated soldiers called Barbaria while he disarmed the bombs. Jones' sources informed him that the bombs came from a specific research facility. After disarming all of the bombs, Hulk and Jones traveled to the research facility and found a shield surrounding it. Hulk destroyed the generators and lowered the shield. He then destroyed the facility. The Ceres Sector went after Jones after he "borrowed" a tank, and the Hulk rescued him and escorted him to a safehouse. The Vulcan Sector then sent a Kyklops to kill Jones, which was defeated by the Hulk. The Kyklops then activated it's self-destruct sequence and the Hulk managed to get Jones far enough away from it before it exploded. ]] Later, several Enclave soldiers attacked an army barracks in Central Park, killing the soldiers. They stole a drum of nanites and returned to their base. The Hulk destroyed the Energy Siphoning Machines that the Minerva Sector had placed around the city and threw their chemical bomb into the ocean before they catalyzed and detonated. However, while the Hulk was getting rid of the large bomb, the Ceres Sector planted dozens of smaller ones throughout the city. The Hulk attempted to clear the contaminated areas of Enclave forces, but Jones advised him to get out of there as there was nothing that they could do until they figured out how to clean up the contamination. Jones soon alerted the Hulk that the Enclave had once again occupied the contaminated areas of the city and set up Energy Siphoning Machines there. After the Hulk got rid of them, Samuel Sterns developed the Scrubber which the Hulk then used to remove the contamination from the effected areas. battles the Barbaria]] The Minerva Sector created a mass mind control device which their troops were shielded from. Jones and the Hulk traveled to an Enclave base to steal data to make countermeasure. The base was heavily guarded by Barbaria and protected by a force field. The Hulk fought against the Barbaria so that they would lower the force field and send out reinforcements, at which point Jones snuck inside. The plan worked and Jones recovered that data. The Enclave attempted to get the data back by sending more Kyklops after Jones. While Jones escaped in his car, the Hulk protected him from the attacking Enclave forces and smashed the road blocks that they had set up. Jones hid the data at a safe house, but the Enclave found it and attacked. He contacted the Hulk, who came to his rescue once again. ]] The Enclave set up another antennae Times Square, this one powerful enough to cover all of Manhattan. They placed the Bi-Beast, a cyborg recently created by the Ceres Sector, in charge of their troops. The Hulk destroyed both the antennae and the Bi-Beast. Jones located some equipment that had been stolen from Sterns and that the Enclave was using the chemicals to power up the Barbaria. Jones made his way to each of the devices in a helicopter while the Hulk protected him from the Enclave's forces. Jones then assisted the Hulk in getting rid of the Earthquake bombs that the Enclave had placed in downtown New York. falls into Central Park]] The Jupiter Sector created an orbital laser with the intention of killing the Hulk and later other targets. Jones, Hulk scaled a building upon which was the control dish for the satellite. Hulk destroyed the dish, causing the satellite to fall out of orbit and crash into Central Park. He then raced to the crash site and prevented the Enclave from retrieving the wreckage. Betty Ross contacted Banner and told him that her father, General Thaddeus Ross, was going to attack an Enclave base and that he underestimated their power. While she normally did not care in such situations, she could not allow him to walk into certain death. The Hulk then went out to protect General Ross and eventually took down the Enclave's forces and one of their bases. The Enclave targeted the Hulkbusters, seeking to steal the armor which Stark Industries had developed for them. The Enclave disabled their suits, rendering them powerless to fight back. The Hulk rescued them after Jones warned him of the devastation that the Enclave could cause if they get there hands on the armor. Afterwards, one of the Hulkbusters sought his help in taking down the Vulcan sector's F-Pod. This mission was a success. After discovering that the Jupiter Sector were creating earthquake bombs, Jones set out with the Hulk to disarm them. The Hulk carried Jones to the locations of each of the bombs and defended him from the Enclave's soldiers and Barbaria while he disarmed the bombs. Jones' sources informed him that the bombs came from a specific research facility. After disarming all of the bombs, Hulk and Jones traveled to the research facility and found a shield surrounding it. Hulk destroyed the generators and lowered the shield. He then destroyed the facility. After their repeated failures, the leaders of the different sectors realized that they needed to defeat the Hulk by confronting him directly or if they were lucky, let the United States Armed Forces take care of him for them. ]] After sending the Hulk to obtain a genetic simulator from the Enclave so that he could test the cure he had developed, Sterns informed Hulk that Enclave had unleashed a bio-weapon and that this was their chance to do a real-world test of the cure. The contamination enveloped a building in downtown New York City, much to the distress of citizens. The United States Armed Forces arrived to deal with the situation and attacked Hulk when he transported Sterns to the building. While Sterns was inside, Hulk fought the Army. Sterns successfully used the cure on the contamination, destroying it. After defeating the Abomination, Hulk destroyed all of the Enclave bases. At each base, the leader fought back with an Enclave Hammer which granted them power over certain elements. The Jupiter Leader called forth lightning strikes, the Minerva Leader created illusionary copies of herself, the Ceres Leader summoned Bi-Beast clones and the Vulcan Leader attacked with orbital satellite lasers. They were still no match for him and he defeated them, ending the threat of Enclave once and for all.''The Incredible Hulk'' video game Trivia *In the comics, the Enclave were the creators of Ayesha and Adam Warlock. References External Links * * Category:Organizations Category:Enclave